


Kocham, kocham, kocham!

by Lenami



Category: Lalka | The Doll - Bolesław Prus
Genre: Again, Fluff, Kissing, Letters, Life Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Russia, SO, They write love letters to each other, but they make out, cos I read the collection of love letters and I was inspired, idk if this should be mature, they are in love, this is absolutely self indulgent
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenami/pseuds/Lenami
Summary: Wokulski obrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na Ochockiego, który zdawał się wciąż nie do końca rozbudzony. Jego jasne włosy były w nieładzie, kołnierzyk koszuli pomięty, mrużył oczy, próbując ochronić je przed ostrym światłem, ale kiedy zauważył jego wzrok, uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo. Było to jedynie drgnięcie kącików ust, ale sprawiło, że Wokulski poczuł coś dziwnego w piersi....Wspólne życie. Kontynuacja mojej ostaniej historii o nich- chyba można czytać to bez jej znajomości, ale na pewno nie ma się wtedy kontekstu.
Relationships: Julian Ochocki/Stanisław Wokulski
Comments: 29
Kudos: 26





	Kocham, kocham, kocham!

**Author's Note:**

> Witam wszystkich ponownie! Ten tekst na pewno jest mniej spójny i poukładany niż ostatni, ale nosiłam się z nim od dłuższego czasu w głowie, tym bardziej po tym jak przeczytałam zbiór listów miłosnych, który mnie zainspirował. Historia zaczyna się od poranku po ich ostatnim spotkaniu (z butelką koniaku). Mimo to mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam, kimkolwiek jesteście, czytelnicy. Na uczczenie początku wakacji! (postać Izabeli Działyńskiej, którą wspominam, jest prawdziwa- była córką księcia Czartoryskiego, aczkolwiek moje wyobrażenie o jej charakterze jest fikcyjne- podejrzewam, że była tak naprawdę ciekawą kobietą, lecz wywnioskowałam, że dorastając na emigracji w konserwatywnym środowisku, musiała pewnie być ogromną patriotką.) Na tyle moich wywodów!

Nikogo nie zaskoczyło to, że oboje wstali z okropnym bólem głowy. Obudziło ich światło wpadające do pokoju poprzez niedokładnie zaciągnięte kurtyny i gwar ulicy. Nadal leżąc na dywanie, Wokulski obrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na Ochockiego, który zdawał się wciąż nie do końca rozbudzony. Jego jasne włosy były w nieładzie, kołnierzyk koszuli pomięty, mrużył oczy, próbując ochronić je przed ostrym światłem, ale kiedy zauważył jego wzrok, uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo. Było to jedynie drgnięcie kącików ust, ale sprawiło, że Wokulski poczuł coś dziwnego w piersi. Obudził się całkowicie, znienacka poderwał do pozycji siedzącej i zauważył, że jego palce nadal splecione są luźno z palcami Juliana. Gorący rumieniec wstąpił mu na twarz i delikatnie wysunął swoją dłoń z jego; zdawało się to trwać latami. Kręciło mu się w głowie, tępy ból pulsował mu w kręgosłupie.

„Głowa mi pęka. Chryste, czuję się jakbym miał sto lat.” - myślał, wstając chwiejnie. – „Co myśmy wczoraj wyprawiali? Ile ja mam lat, żeby tak się upijać? Boże!”

Ochocki także zdawał się już całkowicie przytomny, więc Wokulski, nie myśląc wiele, znów podał mu dłoń, by pomóc mu stanąć na nogach. Poderwał się z zadziwiającą łatwością. Przez chwilę trwali bez ruchu, o milimetr za blisko siebie, nadal trzymając się za ręce, po czym nagle puścili się, jakby ich parzyło.

Wokulski zadzwonił po lokaja i zamówił śniadanie, rozpaczliwie starając się zmienić niezręczną atmosferę panującą w pokoju. Francuz zjawił się szybko i prędko przyniósł jedzenie, nie omieszkał jednak obrzucić ich i stan pokoju spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty. Wokulski mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał jak ten mamrocze pod nosem coś o Rosjanach i Polakach będących „nieznośnymi pijakami” i „barbarzyńcami”.

Jedli w milczeniu, pozornie w spokoju, jednak atmosfera oczekiwania nadal unosiła się między nimi. Wokulski czuł na sobie spojrzenie Ochockiego z ponad filiżanki. Uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie, nerwowo rozrywając croissanta na talerzyku. Julian podparł podbródek na dłoni i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Pierwsze parę guzików jego koszuli było rozpięte, włosy nadal sterczały na wszystkie strony, ale wydawał się zadziwiająco szczęśliwy. Światło przeświecało parę unoszącą się z jego filiżanki, w powietrzu unosił się zapach świeżego pieczywa i kawy.

Ogarnęło go poczucie niewypowiedzianej bliskości, uczucie domu, dawno przez niego zapomniane. Wreszcie opuściło go wrażenie napięcia; wszystko było takie jakie być powinno. Nie zdziwił się nawet gdy Julian sięgnął przez dzielący ich stolik i złapał jego dłonie, po czym zaczął z uroczystą miną:

\- Odrzuć mnie, jeśli to za dużo, jeśli dziwią cię moje uczucia, jeśli nie pragniesz tego samego, ale proszę, proszę cię, nie znikaj już. Nie znikaj z moich oczu. Zostawiłeś wszystkich swoich przyjaciół w Warszawie w niepewności, zasmuconych. Zdawało się jakbyś już umarł. – Pochylił głowę, a jego wyraz twarzy się zmienił: zdawał się teraz poważny, zafrasowany, zacisnął szczękę i zmarszczył brwi. – Nie jesteś sam, nie byłeś nigdy sam, nawet jeśli nikt z nas nie mógł ci pomóc. Proszę, nie znikaj. Nie znikaj już, bo oszaleję. Odrzuć mnie, ale pozwól mi widzieć cię lub pisać listy, abym wiedział, że jesteś zdrów i szczęśliwy.

\- Nie mógłbym cię nigdy odrzucić. Kto mógłby to zrobić? – Wokulski pokręcił głową. – Jesteś perfekcyjny. Ile razy… Ile razy czułem zazdrość patrząc na wszystkie twoje sukcesy, ile razy czułem dumę z ciebie i żal! Nie mogę ci pozwolić zmarnować tego moją osobą. Czy nie widzisz, że jestem zepsuty, niewłaściwy? W Warszawie nie było dla mnie miejsca.

W jego głosie pobrzmiewała gorycz.

\- Stasiu, Stasiu! Nie mogę tego słuchać. – Julian jeszcze mocniej ścisnął jego palce. Na twarzy miał rumieniec. Wykonał nieokreślony gest ręką, co sprawiło, że blat zadrżał i dzbanek do kawy zakołysał się niebezpiecznie. – Chyba naprawdę nie rozumiesz, co oznaczają moje słowa.

Nabrał powietrza i wyprostował się, po czym kontynuował:

\- Kocham cię. – wygłosił prosto i bez ogródek, z pewnością.

Wokulski spłonął rumieńcem i nabrał gwałtownie powietrza. Chciał odpowiedzieć, równie prosto i szczerze, ale z jego ust nic nie mogło wyjść, a jego myśli galopowały jak szalone.

\- Może cię to brzydzić, możesz nie chcieć już nigdy mnie zobaczyć, ale mówię to, gdyż pragnę być wobec ciebie szczerym. Nie ma znaczenia jak inni na to patrzą, co o tym mówią, jest to czyste uczucie. Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie w niepewności. – W jego oczach był strach, ale odważnie podtrzymał kontakt wzrokowy. W nagłym przypływie wzruszenia, kontynuował. – Stasiu! Gdybyś wiedział, ile znaczy dla mnie to że cię znalazłem!

\- Jak mogłaby mnie brzydzić miłość? Nigdy jeszcze tak piękne słowa nie były dla mnie przeznaczone. – Przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się ciepło, choć z pewną dozą niepewności. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, abym dorównywał ci intensywnością, lecz doprawdy, dopóki nie spojrzysz na mnie i nie pojmiesz, że nie jestem tego wart, przyjmuję wszystko co zechcesz mi dać.

Julian także obdarzył go uśmiechem, szerokim i chłopięcym, nie kryjącym jego entuzjazmu. Nadal był nachylony nad stołem w jego stronę i poranne światło sprawiało, że jego jasne włosy zdawały się być aureolą, a każdy włos był widoczny płonął jakby czyste złoto.

„Dziwne rzeczy, istotnie dziwne się ostatnio dzieją. Kto by przypuszczał!” - pomyślał, kiedy Ochocki wstał znienacka i obszedł dzielący ich stolik. Zaskoczyło go na tyle, że bez zastanowienia sam się poderwał i stanął z nim nos w nos. Oboje byli zmieszani, ale Julian bez wahania objął go; był to w pewien sposób niezgrabny gest, lecz znajomy w swojej prostocie. Złapał go mocno, jakby obawiał się, że Wokulski gdzieś ucieknie, zacisnął jedną dłoń na jego przedramieniu, drugą zaplątał w zmierzwione włosy Stasia. Ten odwzajemnił uścisk w spokojniejszy sposób i w uspokajająco poklepał go po łopatce, a gdy oderwali się od siebie, odgarnął Julianowi zgubiony kosmyk włosów za ucho.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Wiem.

* * *

To był deszczowy dzień. Wokulski jak najciszej otrząsnął parasolkę z wody i dyskretnie wstawił do stojaka wchodząc do sali. Mimo to, parę głów obróciło się, aby na niego spojrzeć, kiedy przystanął przy drzwiach. Niektórzy ciekawscy studenci unieśli brwi na jego widok; w końcu, co robił tutaj handlowiec, przedstawiciel rosyjskiego milionera? Nie sądził jednak aby jego wizyta wzbudziła zbyt wielką sensację; większość francuzów wychodziła z założenia, poniekąd słusznie, że wszyscy Polacy na emigracji znali się, więc nikt nie byłby zbytnio zaskoczony jego wizytą. Nie zwracał jednak uwagi na innych, szukając wzrokiem sylwetki przy mównicy; wreszcie go znalazł; Julian już zaczął wykład. Jak zwykle gestykulował żywo, jednak zachował większą dozę godności niż miał w zwyczaju, gdy mówił o nauce- stał wyprostowany, mówił jasno i z pewnością, twarz miał ściągniętą w pełną powagi minę.

„Tak jak się przygotowywaliśmy; mniej rozmachu, więcej pompy. Francuzi tak lubią.” Odetchnął z ulgą.

Ochocki także go dostrzegł, na chwilę jego maska pękła i posłał mu radosne spojrzenie; w jego oczach były rozbawione iskierki. Wokulski skinął mu głową i powstrzymał się od większych gestów, aby go nie rozpraszać.

Duży tłum paryżan przyszedł zobaczyć pierwszy wykład Juliana. Polacy raczej nie budzili już entuzjazmu we Francuzach, wręcz przeciwnie, lecz nazwisko Ochockiego budziło spore zainteresowanie- młody, przystojny naukowiec zdążył wyrobić sobie opinię ekscentryka. Towarzystwo naukowe miasta patrzyło na niego z pewnym dystansem, lecz pokładano w nim sporo nadziei i szybko zaproponowano mu stanowisko wykładowcy, którego chętnie się podjął- na drodze do profesury. Wśród studentów wzbudzał sensację, jak to każdy obcokrajowiec.

Wokulski słuchał z zainteresowaniem, choć znał treść wykładu prawie równie dobrze jak Julian. Ochocki początkowo chciał zupełnie sam go przygotować, aby go zaskoczyć, ale po jakimś czasie poddał się i poprosił go o opinię. Było to z resztą nieuniknione, kiedy mieszka się we wspólnym mieszkaniu- sporym, co prawda, ale wspólnym. Wokulskiego zaskoczyła propozycja dzielenia mieszkania, lecz po kolejnej nieudanej próbie znalezienia miejsca dla siebie, poddał się i wprowadził, z ulgą wynosząc się z hotelu.

Zawsze, kiedy patrzył na Juliana przy pracy, ogarniało go nieznane wcześniej uczucie zadowolenia i spokoju i nawet teraz, oglądając go z daleka, nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia.

„Kto by pomyślał, że tak to wszystko się skończy…” W jego głowie pojawił się przelotnie obraz Izabeli, pięknej i nieosiągalnej jak zawsze, ale nie towarzyszyła temu gorycz, ani utęsknienie. „Kto wie, może uczyniła mi przysługę? Nigdy nie bylibyśmy szczęśliwi. Oby była zadowolona ze swoich wyborów, gdziekolwiek jest.”

Wykład nie trwał długo i wkrótce, wraz z ostatnim słowem wypowiedzianym przez Ochockiego, tłum zaczął się przerzedzać. Każdy odchodził do własnych spraw, może nawet przedyskutować debiut nowego wykładowcy i wkrótce zostali w sali sami, po tym jak ostatni koledzy po fachu pogratulowali Julianowi. Wokulski przysiadł na skraju ławki i podparł podbródek dłonią, uśmiechając się do niego. Ochocki odwzajemnił uśmiech promiennie.

Wszystko było tak jak być powinno.

Wrócili pieszo, ściśnięci pod jedną parasolką, nie zważając na deszczówkę wlewającą im się do butów. Przemoczyło ich zupełnie. Julian wbiegł po schodach, śmiejąc się beztrosko, podekscytowany jak mały chłopiec i gdy dotarli do mieszkania, oboje byli zaczerwienieni i zdyszani.

Wokulski z niesmakiem spojrzał na swoje buty, w których woda pływała tak swobodnie, jakby zawsze tak była. Zrzuciwszy marynarkę, zabrał się za zdejmowanie kamizelki.

Julian przerwał mu znienacka- złapał go za nadgarstki i pocałował z pasją. Wokulski oddał pocałunek z pewnością, rozchylając usta i rozluźniając mięśnie. Cofnął się parę kroków w tył, aż jego plecy dotknęły ściany. Uścisk Ochockiego powoli zelżał, aż w końcu uwolnił on jego nadgarstki i sam zaczął rozpinać guziki.

\- Pozwól mi… - Julian spojrzał na niego, kiedy oderwali się od siebie. Byli jedynie parę cali od siebie. – Mogę?

Jego dotyk był teraz delikatniejszy, ale nadal była w nim ta intensywność, która cechowała wszystko, co Julian robił.

\- Tak, tak. Oczywiście. – Jego głos urywał się z braku tchu i znów uśmiechnął się, jakby jego pytanie zdało mu się absurdalne. Ujął jego twarz w dłonie i znów pocałował, tym razem delikatniej, potwierdzając raz jeszcze swoją odpowiedź. Włosy Juliana, uwolnione od pomady, rozsypały się na jego czole, wpadając do oczu. Zdmuchnął je z twarzy, co sprawiło, że oboje znów się roześmiali, kiedy ten pochylił się, aby pocałować Stasia w szyję tuż nad kołnierzykiem.

Wokulski tymczasem siłował się z marynarką Ochockiego; guziki jak na złość nie chciały się go słuchać, ale po chwili ustąpiły i ubranie spadło na podłogę, tuż obok ich porzuconych butów. W krótce jego własna kamizelka także tam się znalazła. Przesunął dłoń po plecach Juliana, czując pod palcami jego wystające łopatki. Zdawało się mu, że są teraz niemożliwie blisko, jakby za chwilę mieli połączyć się w jedno. Noga Juliana wciśnięta pomiędzy jego nogi, dłonie zaciskające się na jego ramieniu, włosy łaskoczące jego czoło.

Jedność.

\- Czy chcesz się ze mną kochać? – Czuł oddech Juliana na policzku. Ochocki nabrał głośnio powietrza i schylił głowę, opierając ją na jego ramieniu.

\- Tak – Wokulski odpowiedział bez wahania.

\- W takim razie chodźmy. – Julian cofnął się o jeden krok i wziął go za rękę, pociągając łagodnie. – Chodź.

I poszli.

* * *

_Drogi Julianie,_

_Dotarłem na miejsce bez większych problemów, ale możesz dostać ten list z opóźnieniem, bo rosyjska poczta bywa kapryśna. Petersburg jest ciekawym miastem, ale żal ściska mi serce, że nie ma tu ciebie ze mną. Pokazałbym ci miasto, spodobałby ci się uniwersytet. Rosyjscy uczeni są wielkimi oryginałami; ubawiłbyś się! Rosjanie bawią mnie niezmiernie, sam dziwak na dziwaku. Mimo to, podróże podróżami, ale ile bym dał, aby zamiast doświadczać tej rosyjskiej pompy i ekstrawagancji, móc patrzeć na ciebie przy pracy. Pracować z tobą, zbierać nasze papiery i plany, siedzieć z tobą w ciszy w bibliotece. Zimno mi w mroźne rosyjskie noce, od tak dawna nie spałem sam. Zapadam się pod pierzynami, lecz chłód dostaje się i tu- chyba na to brakuje lekarstwa. Dopiero jesień, ale tutaj już jest trzaskający mróz, taki jaki można znaleźć tylko w Rosji. Niezależnie od tego jak ciepło jesteś ubranym, palce, uszy i koniuszek nosa zdają się zmieniać w lód, gdy tylko wyjrzysz na zewnątrz, a mroźny wiatr dmucha w twarz. To znajome uczucie. Praca, praca, praca- to mnie zajmuje, ale nie ma chwili, w której nie myślałbym o tobie. Czy jesteś zadowolony, czy przypadkiem nie mokniesz w okropnym paryskim deszczu, czy ktoś cię nie zamęcza na jakimś nieszczęsnym przyjęciu? Ja chadzam teraz na przyjęcia prawie codziennie i muszę ci powiedzieć, że tutaj picie ma zupełnie inne znaczenie niż w Paryżu, gdzie Francuzi z namaszczeniem otwierają kolejne butelki szampana. Rosjanie szampana piją jak herbatę i potem jest tylko wódka i wódka- a podłoga powoli wypełnia się potłuczonym szkłem, bo z każdym toastem rozbijają kieliszek. Trzeba przyznać, że to co innego niż te okropne_ soirée _Izabelli Działyńskiej. Jakże ona teraz będzie teraz się na mnie oburzać za kolaborację z naszym odwiecznym wrogiem! Dlaczego w ogóle o niej piszę- nie wiem… Ale czas już na mnie. Interesy wzywają!_

_Kocham,_

_S._ _Wokulski_

_PS.: Czy chcesz, abym przywiózł ci coś z Petersburga? Pisz, pisz do mnie szybko, bo uschnę z tęsknoty zanim jeszcze Rosyjskie noce mnie zupełnie zamrożą._

_Kochany Stasiu!_

_Gdy cię tu nie ma, nic nie mogę robić tylko myśleć o tobie. Kończę pracę i tylko ty zajmujesz moje myśli; twoje dłonie przy pisaniu listów, to jak zmierzwione są twoje włosy o poranku, brzmienie twoich kroków w drugim pokoju, atrament plamiący ci palce. „Kocham! Kocham! Nie ma dla mnie ratunku, bo mój ukochany uwielbia podróże!” – wzdycham nieustannie. I to podróże bez mnie! Jak możesz mi to robić, Stasiu? Nie mogę znieść tego, że twoje dłonie, marzną w petersburskim chłodzie. Gdy tylko wrócisz, będę musiał je ucałować. Nic porządnego nie uda mi się zrobić z naszą pracą, dopóki nie wrócisz. Nieszczęśnik ze mnie! Ciesz się podróżą i pracuj, ale pamiętaj proszę o mnie, gdy spojrzysz na ten surowy kraj, przypomnij sobie o naszym mieszkanku, gdy przechadzać się będziesz ulicami Petersburga. Wracaj szybko, abym mógł znów ujrzeć twoją twarz i usłyszeć twój głos! Aby uspokoić twoje nerwy; deszczów nie ma, a pani Działyńska nie pojawiła się na moim horyzoncie od ostatniego miesiąca, kiedy wygłosiła swoją niezapomnianą mowę o patriotyzmie. Nie obawiaj się; umknę, gdy tylko ujrzę rondo jej kapelusza za rogiem. Obawiam się, że ten list nie będzie tak obszerny, jak bym tego pragnął, bo słowa i myśli uciekają od mnie- wszystkie w twoim kierunku._

_Całuję Cię z Paryża!_

_Julian_

_PS.: Nie musisz nic kupować, chyba, że znajdziesz jakąś ciekawą pracę rosyjskiego naukowca, której wciąż tu brakuje. Nie pozwól się zapić tym Rosjanom! Kocham, kocham, kocham!_

**Author's Note:**

> Doceniłabym wszelkie komentarze i kudos- ten fandom jest tak malutki, że szkoda by było nie porozumiewać się. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczna za czytanie i życzę wszystkim dobrych wakacji!


End file.
